I Love You
by SilentPatronus
Summary: You know the drill by now. Janny one-shot.


**This originally wasn't meant to have any fluff at all but then I couldn't leave it like it was because everyone knows my love for Janny and I couldn't cope so basically fluff had to be added.**

**This is a result of my mind wandering when I have nothing to do.**

* * *

She was back from Devon he could see. He was surprised at her choice as Devon seemed like the complete opposite of where Jac would choose to go on holiday but he wasn't going to dispute it. It would only cause another row, one he could do without. His head was pounding and the aspirin was yet to settle so his reaction time was slow. He probably shouldn't have driven to work this morning but he had to get in somehow. He was counting in Jac not being in today he didn't want her to see him in a state. He was a father-to-be and yet acted like a teenager who had just been let loose into the world.

He watched as Jac emerged from her office and sauntered towards him. He was oblivious to her body language which indicated that she was trying her best not to notice he was there at all. Mo peered over his shoulder muttering something about him being in love with Jac. He glared at her not amused and she flashed him a cheeky smile in return which he chose to ignore.

As Jac approached the nurses station he spoke rather loudly, "so how's bub?" Either he was ignorant to people present around him or he was intentionally loud to grab Jac's intention.

'Will you keep your voice down." She growled at him before a large frown appeared on her face.

"Bub, seriously?" Mo quizzed him rolling her eyes. It was only a matter of time till Jonny was going to name the bump however there wasn't even a bump yet. In fact it was only last week that he'd found out and he'd already given it a nickname.

Jonny remained unaware of Mo's comment instead choosing to focus on Jac's. Fair enough she wanted to keep things quiet but he had rights and he wasn't going to let her block this child out of his life just as she had successfully blocked him out of hers.

"This is my child too, don't take this away from me." He said sternly to her. She rolled her eyes before wandering off to see to a patient that had been calling her for the past minute or so. Unfortunately for Jonny the conversation was overheard by Ollie… well at least part of it was.

"You have a child?" Ollie quizzed Jonny curiously. He'd never heard Jonny mention to child before and he'd never pictured Jonny the type to already have children. There was something not quite right about the situation but who was he to question it?

"Er..yes!" Was Jonny's spluttered response. He looked towards Mo with begging eyes as he pleaded for her expertise in awkward situations. She had to bite her lip in an attempt not to laugh.

"He's a little tinker, spitting image of Jonny. When he's older he'll probably cause as much trouble as him too." Jonny shook his head in amusement. He could never understand how Mo was so amazing at making things up on the spot his attempt at lying was pathetic when under pressure.

"I do not cause trouble and my son is exceedingly well behaved!" Jonny laughed in response. Mo stood there shaking her head and that's when he realised…

"You as a father and a total bitch with no feelings as a mother… no chance." Mo smirked landing Jonny right in it.

"Okay that's not fair you know she has feelings we've been through this." Jonny said firmly. He was about to get angry and start an argument when Ollie coughed and regained the pair's attention. He was extremely confused at the conversation that he'd just witnessed but was more shocked at the fact that Jonny had a child to think any more of it.

Jac chose this precise moment to appear back at the nurses station. "Ms. Naylor did you know that Jonny had a son?" He asked Jac hoping that he wasn't the only one who wasn't aware of this shocking piece of information.

"Really?" Jac questioned him suspiciously.

"Yeah apparently the mother is a right bitch according to Mo. No feelings, who does that remind you of?" Ever since Tara's death he had challenged Jac a lot more. He appeared fearless but really he was numbed. Numbed so that any pain was left unfelt. Not even the wrath of Jac Naylor could hurt him.

"Is that so?" Jac raised her eyebrows glancing at Mo who feigned innocence. "Maybe Miss. Effanga should be concentrating on work instead of gossiping." Jac slammed down the notes on the desk in annoyance. Although she was slightly relieved at the fact that Jonny did not in fact have a son which did worry her for a minute.

"Look Jac-" Jonny began is attempt to reason with her but had it all thrown back at him.

"Don't call me Jac." Ollie observed the strange transition from composed Jac to raging Jac. It was common knowledge that Jac and Jonny had had a relationship and if Jac wasn't aware that Jonny had a son he could see why this might spark some trouble… especially if she had feelings for him still.

"Look, Mo didn't mean it like that she was only joking." Jonny tried to reason forgetting that Ollie was standing there and the situation was about his 'child's' mother.

"I couldn't careless what she meant." Jac brushed it off glaring at Jonny in the process.

"Why would Jac care about what Mo said anyway?" Ollie said slowly, thinking as he did so. "Jonny, do you even have a son?" he questioned him confused.

"Technically? No." Jonny answered truthfully ignoring both Jac and Mo who were staring at him as he literally gave the game away.

"Technically?" Ollie repeated. It was only a matter of time before he pieced the puzzle together and Jac was now livid as her hormones took over.

"You idiot. I knew you couldn't be trusted." She shouted at him.

"Calm down." Jonny said slowly to Jac grabbing hold of her shoulders as he did so. "Look, you can't do this alone. You need me."

"Yes I can." She bit her lip fighting back tears. The damn hormones were getting to her once again. She looked towards Ollie who was staring at the pair of them with an expression that was illegible.

Everyone was stood there waiting for Jac to react again but Ollie beat here too it.

"You're pregnant." He finally stated. It had taken him several seconds to process the information and was in total disbelief.

Jac ignored this comment as she was still staring at Jonny adamant that she was going to prove that she could do this on her own. She tried shrugging his hands off her shoulders but he hardened his grip emphasising that he wasn't going to let go. She had a massive weight on her shoulders – literally – and she wanted to let it go but she couldn't. She could only share the weight which was something she was trying her best not to do.

Jonny was whispering now, repeating his words again. "You need me." He studied her face waiting for her to react in some sort of way. She was trying her best to hold it together and her hormones were making it harder. Running away now was worse than caving in to him. Slowly she nodded reluctantly although she lost this one the fight wasn't over it was only delayed. She surrendered as she fell into his arms and her face was swiftly buried in his chest.

Then suddenly she heard him whisper the three words she'd longed to hear from him. Three words that were long overdue. Three words that he'd waited until she was at her weakest to say. Three words that were said with the deepest honesty. Three words that suddenly changed everything. Three words that told her he was here to stay.

"I love you."


End file.
